1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat sink, and more particularly to a heat sink having an anti-electromagnetic wave device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical heat sinks are provided for dissipating the heat of the electric integrated circuits. The closest prior art of which the applicant is aware is his prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,864,464 to Lin and comprises a heat sink detachably secured to an integrated circuit with one or more fastener blades. The typical heat sinks have no device for anti-electromagnetic wave purposes.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional heat sinks.